Thunder Pole
The Thunder Pole is powerful weapon from the game. You have to say spells to use it. The louder you say the spell, the stronger the attack. Class - Melee+Ranged Melee Attack - Knife, spring, and blade with curved side Ranged Attack- Spells can Shoot Objects Owner Lyle Huggingson uses this weapon to bard leaks. His video game character Wizza also uses the Thunder Pole. Powers The Thunder Pole can do many things. It can shoot out things by saying a spell. It can also eject a blade at the bottom with a spring shooting out at the side and a miniature knife that makes it a close up weapon. SPELL - OBJECT/WHAT IT DOES - EPISODE Ablyish, Cablyish - Disintegration Field Kilauea - Lava Ball Lanium Gaga - Reaveals Leaks' true Form with bolt of electricity Resurrection Motokio - brings ghosts and spirits back to life Flyis Stanare - Blue disc that makes thing hover Olden Timesis Golden Timesis - Stack of Jars Electriss Style Saaaaaaaa - Electricity ?''' - to the owner the staff return the evil hand that holds it burn '''Pore Nai-A Boo-Gher Rayus - Blus Allen Ripthis Borvis - Constructs Things Get A Where - Fireball Eyeiss - Green Zapper Rock Savors Flac - Purple, Yellow and Red Splatter Amaree La Ea Ell Ay - Hamster Ball Trevoke Fumber Sasity - Force Field Bubble Fir Sugana Calientay - Sets Things On Fire Potty Breakus - Freezes Leaks Combustable Husable - Fire Dodge Ball Escidaddle Dacker - Electric Bolt Belvis Smallmania - Blue Arrow That Turns Into a Blue Target Six Six Bu (Incomplete) - Unknown Haley's Vomit - Exploding Fireball/Comet (Haley's Vomit references to the famous comet Halley's Comet). Gratefully Undeadicus - Detects Ghouls and Undead Leaks Fujita Bonita - Pushes Leaks Back with a Gust of Wind Arsay Duesa- Vanishes Doors Roa Shay Jacksonous - Ice Block Onomonpoeia Onomonofigalaya Go Davis Dohano Bean Buzz Botang Two Boy - Teleports things to you (lvl 90 spell) Poshie More Wayo - Blue hand that pushes things Flashes Shorhiss - Red and Yellow lightning bolt symbol Lulla ByeBye - '''Unknown (Mentioned) '''Jameson DueHadues - Gently sends leaks back to the game Creeping Doom Game Spells Boomy Trap - Portal that Explodes Ka-Boom - Blue exploding Ball Attracto Boom - Green Ball that Attracts Vines then explodes Circus Berserkus Design IRL The Thunder Pole is a wavy black staff that looks like a lightning bolt with 4 turns. It has a diamond at the top with a blue octagon in the middle. On the top of the diamond it has a aqua green triangle. The sides each have one blue triangle and aqua green one. It has gold at the bottom with a blue semi-sphere at the end. It can eject a knife, spring, and blade. When this happens, the gold part gets longer. In Game It is a wavy purple staff that looks like a lightning bolt, but it has 3 turns. The top is the same, but the octagon is a circle. the bottom is also gold but has a full blue sphere. It can also eject the knife, blade, and spring, but the gold part does not get longer. Category:Attack weapon